


Autant le consommer entièrement

by malurette



Category: L'agneau carnivore - Agustín Gómez Arcos
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Parental Abuse, Sibling Incest
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Des vivants et des morts et des prix que l’on paie à sa liberté.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autant le consommer entièrement

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Autant le consommer entièrement !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** L’agneau carnivore  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** ce qu’il y a dans le canon...  
>  **Genre :** _trainwreck_  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Agustín Gómez Arcos, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Note/Avertissement :** La première fois que j’ai lu ce roman, je devais être naïve : j’y ai vu une belle histoire d’amour. En le relisant cette fois pour voir ce que je pourrai faire autour de « l’agneau », je me suis terriblement squickée tant ça m’a semblé abusif.
> 
> **Thème :** « un agneau au sacrifice pour  6variations  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : jusqu’au bout du livre (y compris le prénom du narrateur, comme révélé seulement à la dernière page)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 600+

Matilde et Carlos sont morts avec leur pays, aussi sûrement qu’est mort Juan. Depuis la fin de la guerre, le temps ne s’écoule plus vraiment dans leur maison. La naissance des enfants n’y changent rien. Et rien d’étonnant que les enfants, étonnamment vivants, grandissent dans un autre monde que leurs parents. 

Dans cette maison morte remplie de symboles surannés, la petite peau d’agneau semble avaler goulument les pieds qui la foulent, qui l’effleurent seulement. Dans la maison jumelle, sur les terres oubliées, le rosier et ses épines et ses fleurs obstinément jaunes défient toujours la maîtresse de séant. Qui d’entre eux fait le plus de mal à qui ?  
Et le petit monstre se complaît dans le rôle qu’on lui a imposé depuis le tout début, et offre de bonne grâce sa haine en réponse au non-amour.  
Pire, de façon non prévue, le précédant, le fils aîné bien-aimé a poussé comme une mauvaise herbe. Du jour de la naissance de son frère, lequel a corrompu l’autre ?

Quel retournement de situation : de victimes, ils deviennent bourreaux...

Ignacio se dit heureux de son sort et refuse d’appeler cela corruption, jamais. Il estime avoir fait le choix lui-même et ne rien regretter.  
Il sait pourtant qu’un étranger, à jeter les yeux sur leurs affaires privées, n’en penserait pas tant : modelé depuis toujours par la haine de sa mère et l’amour de son frère à ce qu’il allait devenir, on le dira victime d’abus terribles. Ils pousseraient les hauts cris, ceux qui ne savent pas. Ils amalgameront le tout, ils prendront le salut offert par Tonio comme un nouvel abus. Tous ceux qui ne savent pas que dès sa naissance, enfin, dès le seizième jour, il a aimé Antonio, il n’a existé que pour lui, de son plein gré. Il n’a pas été forcé, on ne lui a pas fait le mal qu’ils imaginent.

Et en quoi ça les regarderait, de toute façon ! Dans ce pays pourri qui a détruit l’histoire de leur famille avant que la leur ne commence, qui peut bien avoir le droit de juger ?

Ils pourraient aussi bien juger leurs parents. Pauvre Carlos si hors de son monde, et Matilde, ah, Matilde !  
À travers Antonio et Ignacio, Carlos et Matilde se voient offrir une chance de vivre qu’ils n’ont pas eue eux-mêmes. En leurs fils, ils s’accomplissent, et leurs fils n’ont même pas l’impression que ça soit au détriment d’eux-mêmes.  
Ignacio refuse d’admettre que c’est sa mère qui a fait de lui ce qu’il est aujourd’hui. Elle s’était juré de ne jamais lui accorder de sentiments, et pourtant elle l’aime et le hait passionnément, comme incarnation de sa vengeance.

Ce qu’elle a voulu exactement et obtenu;  
ce qu’elle a voulu différemment ;  
ce dont elle ne voulait pas du tout.  
Et ce qu’en pense Antonio lui-même :  
ce petit frère dont Mère ne voulait pas et Père ne savait que faire,  
qu’il était le seul à aimer inconditionnellement et dont il a fait son jouet,  
qu’il a sacrifié sans s’en apercevoir à ses propres désirs.  
Sans vraiment se demander ce qui serait le mieux pour _l’enfant_ ,  
sans se demander simplement si c’était une chose à faire.  
Et puis qu’il a abandonné quand il a réalisé quelle erreur, aggravant encore par la séparation brutale, la solitude forcée, le désarroi dans lequel il l’a plongé...

D’accord, ils ont traversé des moments de doute : quand ils sont partis chacun de leur côté et qu’Antonio s’est marié. Mais c’est révolu, maintenant. Clara a achevé de les convaincre que c’était leur propre choix, et la chose la meilleure à faire. Mais était-ce vraiment juste ? Il est trop tard pour continuer à se poser la question : l’offrande qu’ils se font mutuellement, représente beaucoup trop pour chacun d’eux pour qu’ils reviennent jamais sur leur décision. Ils iront jusqu’au bout, ensemble, toujours.


End file.
